Fragile
by Angel49
Summary: Alex learns just how hard life can be, will she survive, or will the pain conquer her? Story Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the producers of Third Watch Authors note: Please review, and tell me if you think I should continue with this, or garbage it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Great, Alex thought grumpily as she woke up, how do I hide all these bruises, I still can't believe he came back................................  
  
Flashback(********)  
  
"Hang on, I'm coming" Who the hell would be here at this hour,she wondered as she opened the door.  
  
"Deryk" she gasped, taking a step backwards "What are you doing here, you're not supposed to come near me, or have you forgotten?"  
  
"No Alex I haven't forgotten just came back for some fun, like we were going to"  
  
"Deryk, no" Alex cried backing up, as he advanced on her "Please, don't do this" She was in the kitchen, could feel his hot breath on her face.  
  
"What? You have got to be kidding Alex, after all you put me through you expect me to leave you alone when you ask nicely!!!" He lunged at her knocking her to the ground. This his fist connected with her chest and her head smashed into the counter corner.  
  
End flashback  
  
What am I going to do, I can't tell anybody, it wouldn't help anyway, should I got to work today? Alex thought as she examined the bruises on her chest and back, my ribs are probably just bruised, no reason not to go, no one will know. It'll be fine, I'll just take it easy today, tell Kim I didn't get very much sleep last night, its not exactly lying. Besides if she knew, she'd do something stupid and get herself in trouble. It will all work out...but what if he comes back? Then what will I do? Oh well I'll worry about that later. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do not own characters, they belong to third watch producers....  
  
Authors note: Ok that last chapter was really bad and short and Im sorry for it, I just have trouble starting stories, this one should be better....so please r&r  
  
"Hey Alex!!" Kim said as she came in "You ready to work today?" "Hey Kim, of course I'm ready, why wouldn't I be?" Alex replied, did that sound normal, will she get suspicious, this is hard, I hate lying to her.......  
  
"I don't know" Kim replied, giving her friend a weird look, what happened, usually she says lets knock `em dead, show the world what were made of, or something like that, I hope nothings wrong.......Alex walked into the change room, unaware of her friend's worries. She glanced around to make sure no one was there and then quickly got changed. The day passed rather quickly, as Alex had hoped it would and she rushed home, before Kim or anybody could rope her into going for a drink with them.  
  
Please don't let him be there Alex thought fearfully as she climbed the steps to her apartment, Please. He's capable of murder and I don't want to know what else, so please don't let be there, how did he find me, maybe I should leave.  
  
"Hi Alex, nice to see you again" Deryk said pleasantly, Alex froze, her eyes growing wide with terror "You know it doesn't have to be this way, all you would have to is break it off with that cop of yours and agree to be mine again, I'd never hurt you, as long as you listened." "Like hell I will!!!" Alex snapped, pushing past him into her apartment "Now leave before I call the police!!" "You won't, by the time I'm through with you, you'll be dead" he whispered, than kicked her; catching her by surprise, and sending her flying into the fall "Your never safe, remember that, now be a good girl and don't tell anyone or you'll be dead by sunrise tommorow" 


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I don't own third watch or any of the characters.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry its so short, just wanted to give a little back round on Deryk, the next one will be longer I promise and much more interesting......well plz r&r  
  
  
  
I still can't believe he came back, is he serious? Will I really be dead before sunrise if I tell someone? I never thought that a high school relationship could turn this serious? Sure he was mad when I broke up with him, but when I had that restraining order placed on him I thought that would of ended it all. I guess I was wrong...now what do I do? I know he would kill me, given a reason, I really have no idea how to get out of this mess, wish I could tell Ty!! Alex banged her head against the wall, with all hope gone from her eyes, Maybe if I just co-operate nothing serious will happen, I certainly hope so. She got up, wincing, and headed for the shower. After her shower, she collapsed onto her bed and went to sleep, even though she knew that sleep would provide anything but the peace she longed for. 


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I do not own third watch or any of their characters  
  
Author's note: Here's another chapter, today's probably the last day I get to updated for this week, as we're going away on Monday, and I won't have access to a computer, I'll try on Monday before we leave though!! Please r&r  
  
Alex sat up with a gasp, glancing around her room. Just a dream, it was just a dream. She told herself getting out of bed, should I call in sick? Probably should go, don't want Kim riding by herself. Alex decided getting dressed, and then she wandered into the kitchen for breakfast, How did I get stuck in this nightmare, will it ever end? I wish someone had warned me about him, I know I wouldn't have listened but I still wish someone had. Alex wondered getting a bowl and some cereal. If I go to work, how will I hide this from Kim, she doesn't need to know. It would just upset her. And Ty I should tell him, he'd help me. She ate not really tasting the food, as thoughts raced through her mind, each one more worried than the other. She jumped when there was a knock on her door, and then got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Alex asked, staring at the 2 police officers standing in front of her door Ty, did something happen to Ty, please no, tell me Deryk didn't do anything to him.  
  
"Your neighbour called, said she thought she heard you scream, last night, so we just came to make sure you were ok" one of the officers explained.  
  
"It was probably just the TV" Alex answered, without thinking about it "I'm perfectly fine, sorry to waste your time" She told them politely as they left. Why did I just do that, I could have told them the truth and ended this right here, that was so stupid. With a sigh she began cleaning up her apartment, removing all evidence of what had happened. I wish it was that easy, wish I could just wipe it from my mind, forget all about it. Then she glanced at her watch and headed for work, noticing that she was running a little bit late wonderful, I should have been watching the clock she berated herself as she headed out the door.  
  
"Hey Kim" she called as she walked into the firehouse.  
  
"Hey you, running a bit late?" Kim teased  
  
"Yeah, I got distracted" Alex answered absentmindedly, causing Kim to stare at her as she went to change. Distracted Kim wondered That's not like her, Alex is really good about not losing track of time, that answer was just a bit to offhand as well, is she...na Alex wouldn't hide anything from me Kim decided, shaking of the feeling that something was very wrong, and then decided to go see if Alex was ready yet. Alex was just pulling her shirt on, when she heard a startled cry.  
  
"Alex, oh my god, what happened?"  
  
"Huh? Don't worry, I just fell down the stairs" Alex replied as if falling down the stairs was the most natural thing in the world Fell down the stairs Alex, she asked herself Like she's going to believe that!!!  
  
"Fell down the stairs?" Kim repeated skeptically "Are you sure that's what happened? You don't have to lie if something else did happen"  
  
"Yes I'm sure, I wasn't paying attention" Alex answered, sticking to her story better not change it now, that would make it look suspicious.  
  
"Uh... ok" Kim said, not believing her at all, No one can get bruises that bad from falling down the stairs, I'll tell Davis, he should be able to get it out of her, why is this bugging me so much, could something really be wrong? She turned and walked out of the firehouse, towards the police station. Spotting Bosco, she went over.  
  
"Hey Bosco" Kim called "You seen Davis?"  
  
"Uh yeah he's in roll call, like I should be!!"Bosco exclaimed, sounding really rushed. Kim waited for Davis to come out.  
  
"Davis! Can I talk to you for a second?" Kim asked. Davis gave her a funny look, that said what the hell I don't even really know her.  
  
"Sure....what is it" he replied slowly. Then Kim told Ty about Alex's bruises.  
  
"And I really don't think you can get that bad bruises falling down stairs" Kim concluded "So I was wondering could you try and get her to tell you what really happened?"  
  
"I can" Ty said "I don't know if she will, if she won't tell you but I'll definitely try"  
  
"Thanks" Kim said, running back over the firehouse. Alex meet her at the door.  
  
"Where were you?" Alex demanded when she walked in " I had to give the call to Doc."  
  
"Sorry Alex, I just went for a walk, guess I was a little longer than I planned" Kim said hoping her friend wouldn't press her further, as Alex's radio went off distracting her.  
  
"What the hell?" Alex snapped when they arrived at the address and there was no one there. "There's no one here she complained to Kim. She whirled around, hearing a sound, and spotted Deryk walking up to her. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her.  
  
"You let someone find out" he whispered in ear "I'll have to take you away for your own good" Alex's head connected with the pavement, when Deryk shoved her onto the ground. Kim frowned, when she heard the sound, sounds like someone cracking their head open, she decided grabbing her bag, and climbing out of the back of the van.  
  
"Alex?" she called, "Alex!?!" She said there was no one here, so where could she have gone Kim thought worriedly, walking around the van. She screamed when she spotted the blood on the ground "ALEX!!!!" 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own third watch or any of its characters, yet it could happen, not likely though  
  
Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I wasn't able to use a computer...enjoy  
  
"55-charlie,we have a unknown disturbance, are you clear to respond?"  
  
"10-4 central, we're on our way" Sully radioed in. "Unknown disturbance? Sounds interesting" Davis commented as they drove toward the address given to them. "There!" Davis cried pointing. Sully slammed the brakes on and got out. Davis followed him, with one hand resting on his gun.  
  
"Ma'am? Is everything all right" Sully asked approaching the woman "Ma'am?" "No!!! Everything's not all right!!" Kim screamed at him "Alex is gone!!!" "Whoa, calm down" Davis said walking up beside her "Everything's going to fine, just calm down and tell us what happened, that way we can help" Kim raised her face up to look at Davis, than slowly stood up. "Ty?Oh God Ty, Alex..." She burst into tears. "Kim? What happened, what about Alex?" he asked looking extremely confused "We got this call, right? And then when we got here, Alex said there was nowhere here, I was in the back getting the stuff, and then I heard her scream, but when I got went to see what was wrong, she was gone" Kim managed to say, fighting of another fit of hysterics. "Gone?" Ty repeated, staring at her "But Alex wouldn't leave in the middle of the shift, are you sure Kim? Maybe she just went to get some coffee or something" he suggested "No!!!" Kim shouted, " She would have told me, and how do you explain her screaming, something happened I know it!! Ty, you have to help her.....look, there's blood" Kim pleaded pointing to the ground. "Blood?" Sully asked moving up, so he could see "Did you see anyone leaving?" "No" Kim whispered "I told you, she said there was no one here, she was pretty pissed off about it too, I'm sorry Ty" "Sorry?" he repeated " What for? This isn't your fault!!!" Then he began to pace back and forth, Where could she have gone, why does this feel so wrong, what was it that Kim asked me about earlier? Bruises, she had pretty bad bruising on her "Are you sure you didn't see anyone?" Sully asked again "Yes, I'm sure" Kim replied softly "Kim, when you saw her changing, saw the bruises, did anything seem wrong?" Ty asked "She was a little jumpy, I guess, upset that I had seen the bruises, she definitely wanted to hide them, why?" Kim responded instantly "Bruises?" Sully interrupted "Where, how bad? Do you think she could be in some kind of trouble?" "Yeah" Kim said "she had bruises on her back, they looked real bad, I'm not sure she should of even been working with those kind of injuries, but she said she was fine, just fell down the stairs, but I doubt that was true, from the way she acted, it almost seemed like someone had done that to her and she didn't want anybody to know about it" "But....if Alex was in trouble, she'd tell me" Ty objected "Not necessarily" Sully spoke up "The person who gave her those bruises could of threatened her, so she wouldn't tell, that happens a lot in abuse cases, let's go back to the station, file a report and I'll have people keep an eye out for her, and we'll have some Crime Scene Investigators come down her and see if they can pick up some clues as to what might have happened" "Ok" Kim agreed, looking over her shoulder one last time before following Sully. Davis remained behind, staring at the blood on the ground. "Davis! You coming, or are you going to stand there all day?" Sully demanded, angrily. "No" Davis responded, "I'm going to go look for her" "What are you stupid? What if the guy is armed?" Sully asked "Davis, come with us!! Let other people handle it!!" "NO!!!" Davis snapped "I'm going to find Lexi!!!" 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Third Watch or any of the characters, they belong to the producers.....blah blah blah  
  
Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews!! I'll try to keep the updates pretty quick, but with school it will be harder, so I'm sorry if I dun update that fast. Sorry this was so short...try to make a longer one next time...just had to set the mood of things.  
  
"Your awake" Deryk commented, as he watched her stir. "So glad you noticed" Alex grumbled "What the hell do you want?" "In a bad mood aren't you?" Deryk remarked "You know what I want, I want you to be mine again" "Yeah I woke up and saw you" Alex snapped at him "That will NEVER happen!!! I'll never be yours, and as far as I'm concerned I never was, so bug off creep!!" "You'd think, a smart girl like you, would know not to mouth off to the person who chooses whether they live or die" he replied calmly "Or maybe your not as smart as I thought, huh Alex?" "Your one to talk" Alex retorted "At least I don't have soup where my brains should be!!!" "That is ENOUGH" Deryk roared "You shut up now or I'll shut you!!!" he pulled out his gun, and aimed it at her head. "Whoa!! Ok I get the picture" Alex said, then lashed out with her foot, sending him flying, face first to the ground "Jezz. your more stupid then I thought, you didn't even tie me or nothing, not that I'm complaining" He lunged for, as she grabbed the gun. "I'll shoot you if you come near me!!!" she threatened, tightening her grip on the trigger. He just grinned in response, and pulled out another gun. "No....Deryk please!!!" Alex screamed "I'll do whatever you want.....please don't!!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I don't own Third Watch or any of the characters..they belong to the producers still......sigh  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for not updating, I've had major writer's block for 4ever, but I got over it today in math class....anyways here you go!!!  
  
Deryk reached out, ignoring her screams, and grabbed her wrist, twisting it, he grinned when she grimaced.  
  
"You could end this you know, just agree to marry me and dump your loser boyfriend" he said keeping his gun pointed at her head "and drop the gun" Alex ignored him and held onto the gun more firmly.  
  
"No!!" she cried "I won't and you can't make me!!"  
  
"Oh really?" Deryk asked, breaking her wrist with one twist, causing her to drop the gun "See Alex I CAN make you"  
  
"No you can't!!" she yelled backing away, cradling her wrist "Ty will help, he will!! I bet he's looking for me right now!!"  
  
"Yeah so? Your precious Ty doesn't even know where you are and he'll never find out. And you know what if you mention him one more time I'll go find him and kill him! You got that?" he snapped "You will marry me and give me beautiful children!!"  
  
"I won't!!" Alex declared "I won't, I'd rather die than marry you!!"  
  
"Maybe you will" Deryk replied slowly "Maybe you will" Alex stared at him, wonderful, she thought, why'd I have to go and say that? Deryk grinned when he saw her expression.  
  
"Weren't expecting that were you? But I have an even better idea Alex, I think I'll let your boyfriend watch you die!" he said "And that's not half of it, after I kill you I'll kill him to, you can be together even in death!!"  
  
"No! Leave him out of this, he didn't do anything to you, please" Alex begged "Not Ty, just leave him alone, please....Deryk please"  
  
"Maybe I should, let him watch you die, than leave him alive, to suffer" Deryk said thoughtfully " That would cause him more pain, he'll end up blaming himself, people always do. You know what though? I think I'll have some fun with you, before I kill you off, just call it the price of his life, you'll be letting him live" he started walking towards her as she backed up.  
  
"Davis!! Phone's for you!! Sergeant Christopher shouted glaring at him. Davis came running up and snatched the phone from his sergeant's hand, earning another glare.  
  
"Hello?" Ty said.  
  
"This is Tyrone Davis right?"  
  
"Yep that's me" he answered.  
  
"I have news about your girlfriend, and I can't tell it over the phone, could we meet?"  
  
"Yes" Ty said eagerly "Anytime, any place you want"  
  
"About 3, you know the old shoe warehouse on 34th and 50th?"  
  
"Yeah I know that place, I'll be there" Ty said "Thank you"  
  
"Anytime. Bye" and with a click Deryk hung up. Ty glanced at his watch, 1:30, I should leave at 2 he decided just in case, don't want to be late"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its done" Deryk announced "he'll be there at 3, just in time for any last words you might have, that is if your still conscious" he added glancing at Alex, who trembled when he looked at her. "Aw come on it wasn't that bad, was it? I bet you enjoyed it didn't you, I mean you enjoy having sex with your boyfriend don't you? So why am I any different?" she just backed farther away from him, glaring at him with scared, but angry eyes. "Well its time to go" Deryk grabbed her and pulled her out onto the snow covered sidewalk. He glanced around and then pulled out his gun, leveled at her chest and shot. Alex screamed as the pain tore through her body. Deryk just laughed and took off down the street. I'm all clear he thought I'm glad I chose this spot, no one ever walks down here. He hummed to himself as he jogged away, leaving the snow to fall and cover his tracks. Alex moaned and he turned around  
  
"Don't even think about moving, your boyfriend's coming you wouldn't want to disappoint him would you?" he asked her "I'll be watching you, you move and he dies when he gets here" he added coldly. Alex shivered and attempted to stop the bleeding without success. Now what do I do? She thought I'm going to die, he really did it, I never thought he would, I hope Ty comes soon..maybe I'll still be alive..not likely though. She waited and bleed for what seemed like hours and then she heard footsteps. Ty it must be Ty she thought, clinging to consciousness. And then she started to cough off the blood that was in her lungs. Eventually the footsteps came closer and Alex strained to see through the snow, only get a good picture when he knelt beside her.  
  
"Bobby?" she asked, spitting up more blood and reaching for him. "Bobby?"  
  
Author's note: yes another note from me. What do you think? Should I keep Bobby in it, or change it? Do you like having him alive or would you prefer I kept him dead? Please tell!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Third Watch or any of the characters.  
  
Author's note: Ok thanks for all the reviews, they help me write a lot faster, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, please continue to review :)  
  
"Adam 55-3 we have a possible gun shot victim at 34th and 50th"  
  
"10-4 central, we are on our way" Carlos said into the radio, then turned to Doc. "How can it be a possible gunshot victim? I mean the person is either shot or their not"  
  
"Don't ask me" Doc answered, staring straight ahead "We should go check on Kim, after this call"  
  
"What? But Doc, we were just there 3 hours ago" Carlos protested "She's not a baby, we don't need to be with her constantly"  
  
"Carlos, you know why" he said sighing "I don't want her to do anything, like her accident with the sleeping pills and wine"  
  
"And babysitting her is going to help how?"  
  
"If we're there she can't try anything" Doc said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"But we can't stay there all the time" Carlos pointed out "She's gonna end up being alone some of the time, so why waste our time?"  
  
"Carlos just shut up and drive!!" he snapped "If your to insensitive to care about anyone but yourself you have a big problem"  
  
"What? You're the one with the problem?" he retorted "How do you think treating her like a baby is going to make her feel?"  
  
"I'd much rather treat her like a baby, then have her end up dead!" Doc argued, starting to lose patience "How did you ever get to be so selfish, there are way more people in this world than just you!" Carlos sighed and stopped the van.  
  
"We're here Doc." He informed him, getting out "I'll get the bed"  
  
"Ok" he agreed " I'll knock some sense into that selfish head of yours later" he slammed the door behind him as he got out. Then he stopped and stared as Ty and Sully pulled up in their squad car.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Carlos asked bringing the bed out from the back of the van.  
  
"I was supposed to meet someone here, he said he had information about Alex" Ty explained "What about you and Doc?"  
  
"We got a call, possible gunshot victim" Carlos answered  
  
"Hey!!" Bobby shouted "Over here!!" Doc immediately jogged over, his bag on one shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" He asked Bobby in a terse voice  
  
"I don't know I found her like this, she's still conscious but barely" he answered as Doc knelt down beside her.  
  
"Do you know her?" he asked, attempting to find the wound  
  
"Yeah, her name's Alex Taylor" Bobby said "Nice to see you again Doc." He commented out of nowhere.  
  
"Alex?" Doc repeated "Shit, Carlos get over here!!" he ordered, ignoring Bobby completely.  
  
"Coming Doc.!!" Carlos shouted, running over, with Ty right behind him  
  
"We need to get her to Mercy fast, she's lost a lot of blood and she's also hypothermic" Doc told Carlos as they rolled her.  
  
"Ok," Carlos agreed "Davis bring the bed over here," Ty obeyed, keeping his eyes on Alex the whole time.  
  
"She'll be ok right?" he asked as they lifted her up onto the bed.  
  
"Sully you drive" Doc said and climbed into the back of the bus  
  
"Sure" Sully said "Davis I'll meet you at Mercy, bring the squad" Ty watched as they left, Please he thought, she has to make it.  
  
"Hey Ty, go get Kim" Doc yelled as they drove off. He remained frozen in place for a while, but then got into the car.  
  
"Come on Alex" he muttered "You have to beat this, I need you" 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own third watch or any of its characters  
  
Authors note: Ok I wrote this and I gave it to Kitty to read and she screamed when she reached the bottom (she's big kim/bobby fan) and it scared me so much....jumped at least 2 feet. Anyways since it was a bit unclear Bobby is alive, they just didn't notice him cause they were so worried about Alex , anyways please r&r.  
  
Ty drove, not carelessly, but not really paying attention to where he was going either. She has to make it, I don't know what I would do without her, keep fighting Alex, don't give up, please be ok, please please, he thought as he pulled up to Kim's house. He parked the car and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Kim!!" He yelled knocking on the door "It's Ty, open up!!"  
  
"Go away!!" she responded instantly "Just go away!!"  
  
"It's important, Kim open up please!" Ty said pounding even harder on the locked door "I'll break it the stupid door down if you don't open up!!"  
  
"Don't you dare Davis!!" she snapped "Leave me alone!!"  
  
"I WILL break it down if you don't open up" Ty informed her, losing patience with her very fast.  
  
"Fine! I'm coming" Kim yelled, stomping over to the door and opening it "What the hell do you want?" Ty stared at her startled, she looks awful he thought, taking in her bloodshot eyes and the dark circles under them.  
  
"Well? Don't tell me you came over here just to stare at me!!" she complained, glaring at him.  
  
"Uh N-no, we found Alex, she's over at Mercy, Doc told me to come and get you" he said nervously.  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" She asked "Let's go" she said stuffing her feet into a pair of shoes and walking out the door.  
  
"Well maybe because you were to busy yelling" Ty suggested  
  
"How is she?" Kim questioned, worriedly as she got in the car "Answer me Ty!!"  
  
" Not so good" Ty admitted "She was in pretty rough shape, but hey Doc's there I'm sure he'll take good care of her"  
  
"Drive faster!!' she commanded "Use your goddamn lights!!" "Ok" Ty flicked them on "They won't really do anything though"  
  
"Hey morons!!" Kim shouted, sticking her head out the window "Move it or I'll have him shoot you!!"  
  
"What!?!" he exclaimed, as the street cleared "I wouldn't do that!!"  
  
"They don't know that" she replied shrugging "And now the road is clear, so why does it matter that you wouldn't do that?"  
  
"Well, cuz, we can't exactly go around telling innocent people that we'll shoot them when there is no real reason to" Ty pointed out "and that could get me in a lot of trouble"  
  
"So? Who cares? " Kim asked "People need to learn to yield to police and emergency vehicles, and if they got shot it'd be their fault for not getting out of the way, besides we do have a good reason, Alex is at the hospital and we need to get there"  
  
"Somebody help me" Ty grumbled "I'm stuck in the car with a complete lunatic"  
  
"What? We got here and that's what counts isn't it?" she said sliding out of the car before it even stopped. Ty parked and ran after her. Please let her be ok, he thought, she hasta be ok.  
  
"How is she?" Kim demanded of Sully, Doc, Carlos and Bobby  
  
"In surgery" Doc replied " No real word yet"  
  
"Then how'd she do on the way here" Kim asked  
  
"Um...she held her own" Doc offered "that's probably a good sign, didn't crash or anything" Kim relaxed and little and stopped pacing, and started staring at Bobby.  
  
"Bobby!?!" she exclaimed, doubt written all over her face, eyes filling with tears "Bobby!!" Kim threw her arms around him.  
  
"Don't you ever get dead again" She commanded "I won't ever speak to you again if you do" Then she burst into tears "You were dead...."  
  
"Ssssh, its ok Kimmy" Bobby murmured wrapping his arms around her "Its ok" 


	10. Author's note

Ok I've had many people say this is confusing and I'm sorry for that. I know that Bobby is dead, I just thought I would mess with it a little and bring him back. And that is just how the story turned out, I was toying with the idea, but the story really wrote itself. Once again I am sorry that this confused you. So if you want I can try and rewrite it without Bobby in it, but as I said the story really wrote itself, if that makes any sense. 


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Well here's the next one, sorry it took so long, writers' block again. Wrote this at 1 in the morning. I think Act Brave gave inspiration, I love that episode, anyways enjoy.  
  
Don't own third watch or any of the characters (unfortunately)  
  
The door opened and Ty's head shot up. It was the doctor.  
  
"How is she? She made it right?" He demanded.  
  
"Relax" the doctor, replied "She made it through surgery."  
  
"Can we see her?" Ty asked, eagerly getting to his feet.  
  
"One of you and only for a few minutes, we don't want to disturb her, the next 48 hours are critical" he told Ty "She's in room 23"  
  
Ty nodded and headed towards her room. When he reached it, he paused almost nervous. I'm so glad you hung in there Alex, Ty thought as he opened the door. He gazed around the room in surprise. This is definitely not where I thought I would see Alex, not here, it's too unherish, but then again everything about this whole thing is. Ty strode over to the bed and took her hand in his. She's so cold, why's she so cold, I'll ask the doctor later, I've got plenty of time to talk to him. I have to be with her now. That's the most important thing.  
  
"Alex, it's Ty, everything's going to be ok. I'll find the guy who did this and make sure he never hurts you again, don't give up please, I don't know what I would without you, so you have to be alright, I need you. I love you, don't leave me" Ty pleaded and then slipped away, knowing his time was up. He wiped away the tear that trickled down his face, be strong Ty, he told himself, be strong for Alex. He walked back to the waiting room to tell the others. When he got there, they assaulted him with questions.  
  
"She's fine" Ty said, images of her lying pale and cold on the bed, flashing through his mind. "The doctor said the surgery went well."  
  
"When can we see her?" Kim asked, tightening her hold on Bobby.  
  
"They let me up but not for very long, the doctor said the next 48 hours are critical so I don't really know" Ty admitted. Kim nodded and stood, detangling herself from Bobby.  
  
"I'll come back tomorrow" She told Ty "You should go home and get some rest, I'll give you a lift if you want?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm going to take the squad back and change, I'll see you tomorrow" With that he turned and left.  
  
"Well, we should go" Doc said standing up "There's no point in staying" The others agreeing, all left. Over at the station, Ty hurriedly changed. Maybe they'll let me stay the night outside her room, he thought walking outside to his car. A few minutes later he pulled up at the hospital, and went in search of the doctor.  
  
"What can I do for you?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I was wondering, I know you said she wasn't allowed visitors, but could I . could I stay with her, I hate the idea of her all alone up there" Ty asked, looking at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Which patient would you be asking about?" He inquired politely.  
  
"Oh!! Alex Taylor" Ty replied.  
  
"I don't know, she probably won't be awake, that's one of the reasons I said no real visitors and she's in rough shape, I don't want her waking up and trying to talk, I'll have to say no" he answered thoughtfully.  
  
Can I stay outside her room then?" Ty asked "Please"  
  
"Um. I guess so" he replied "It won't be very comfortable though"  
  
"That's ok" Ty replied instantly.  
  
"Do you think Alex will be ok" Kim asked, resting her head on Bobby's shoulder.  
  
"She'll be fine, Alex is tough" he assured her, wrapping his arms around her "You worry too much."  
  
"I have to worry" Kim responded, "You were dead from the same thing, how did you live anyways?"  
  
"Well, apparently the doctors performed an extremely chancy operation on me, that they didn't think would work, so they didn't tell you guys about it, they only talked to my mom about it" he explained.  
  
"Well, when you lived, why didn't they tell us" She demanded almost angrily.  
  
"I asked them not to" Bobby replied gently "I had a lot of things I had to sort out, by myself, I know you would've helped, but it was something I had to do by myself."  
  
"Ok" Kim said, "Did you sort them out?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I did" Bobby replied smiling at her " I did" "Bobby?" Kim murmured  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I lied when I said what happened between us was a mistake, I.. you were just moving too fast for me, I'm sorry" she clung to him "Don't get dead again."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for" Bobby told her "And don't worry I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Good" Kim said, yawning  
  
"Why don't we get some sleep now?" he suggested turning of the light. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, though I wish I did, then it could turn out any way I wanted,tho it would probably drive all of u insane!!  
  
Author's note: Thanks for all being so patient, I know I took a while, stupid writer's block again. I hope you enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Bobby watched Kim sleep, she looks so innocent, so at peace he thought wistfully how did things gets so complicated? Should I even be here? What if I screw and something happens, like with Paulie, then what will I do? I can't believe I did that to Paulie, so much for helping him. Maybe I should leave, that way Kim will be safe at least. She could have been killed, Paulie could of shot her, I can't risk putting her through that again, might really be for the best. Its just that being here feels so right, so perfect. I don't want to hurt her but what if my being here and my action result in her being hurt? Like they almost did last time! What am I going to do? I thought I had this figured out. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Ty stirred restlessly, God was I sleeping, How could I at a time like this! He scrambled to his feet and peered in the window, studying her pale form. She's gotten some color back he decided, looks a lot less lifeless. I still can't believe I was sleeping, what if something had happened? What if she needed me? I wouldn't have been there again, just like I wasn't there when this happened. I shouldn't be sitting here, I should be out there making whoever did this to her pay or be in there with her. Anything but sitting here. I will find who did this to her and make them pay, I will! I should've been there, I knew something was wrong, why didn't I protect her, why wasn't I there? I didn't do anything, I knew something was wrong and I didn't do anything, I hope I can make it up, I hope she doesn't hate me, but I wouldn't blame her if she did. He walked off to find the doctor, Maybe I can see her now, just being in there, that would be enough, to just be with her. After walking around for 15 minutes he finally found him.  
  
"How is she? Can I see her" The question spilled from his lips "She'll be ok right?"  
  
"She's still in pretty rough shape, but you can see her, if she wakes up, keep calm, it is very important, we don't want any more damage to be done by her panicking ok?" Ty nodded and ran up the stairs to her room. When he reached it, he hesitated before slipping in and sitting down.  
  
"Ali? Its Ty, I'm so sorry, I should've been there and I wasn't, I didn't protect, didn't do anything when I knew something was wrong. I'm so sorry I wish I could go back and make this right again, stop whoever did this from doing it, or go in your place or something! Please just be ok, I'll be here I won't leave unless you want me to, just please get better" He took her small hand in his and started to massage her fingers gently "I'm so sorry, you have no idea how so sorry"  
  
"Bobby?" Kim called "Bobby!?!" Please don't let him have left, I couldn't bear it, please tell me I didn't drive him away somehow. She was surprised to find that she was trembling, he didn't leave, it was just a dream, just dream. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to convince herself of it. Tears slid down her cheeks as she walked into the kitchen, on the table was a note.  
  
Dear Kim, I've run out to the store for a few things, and have lunch with Faith, Bosco, Sully and Doc, back in a few hours, I won't be long I promise. Love Bobby Kim took a deep breath and sat down at the table, Ok calm down Kim, you were totally wrong to doubt him. He'll be back, he'll be back. She buried her head in her hands, he said he was coming back so why do I have this feeling that he's not, maybe that note was just an excuse to get away from me...Please don't let me have screwed up again, oh god please no, he probably thinks I'm a freak, and he just felt sorry for me.  
  
Ty continued to massage her fingers, his eyes darkened by worry and lack of sleep, I just can't lose her, I can't.  
  
"Come on Ali, give me some sort of sign that your still with me, other then that heart monitor" he whispered "Please" This feels so wrong, she shouldn't be here, I should've prevented it, she just has to be ok, I'd never ever forgive myself if she wasn't. Please Alex. All of a sudden her pale fingers curled around his hand, and he stared down in surprise, he could almost hear telling him that it wasn't his fault and it was all he could to not run down the halls and announce it to the whole world that she was going to be fine. 


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own third watch or any of the characters(unfortunately) so please dun sue  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner, had them written, just been busy, well please don't forget to review!!  
  
Kim paced back and forth in her apartment. Is he coming back? It's been 2 hours. Relax she told herself; he said he would be back. But what if he isn't, what if he thinks you're a total freakshow and this is his way of telling you. A voice inside demanded. It could be, what if he was happy that you believed him dead, what if he never wanted to be alive again. Bobby wouldn't, would he? Kim thought not him. With that she flopped down on the couch and turned the TV on, desperate to silence the worry inside of her.  
  
Unaware of Kim's angst, Bobby laughed and talked with Faith and Doc.  
  
"So anyways, she starts searching for her baby right? And Kim's saying we should go, but I said no, maybe she really does have a baby; meanwhile she disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a meat cleaver! That's when we hightailed it out of there" Doc finished. Bobby laughed.  
  
"Sounds like you alright" he commented.  
  
"Kim's impression of her was really funny, you should have her do it for you sometime" Doc said.  
  
Faith laughed and ended up spraying her drink out her nose. Doc and Bobby stared at her but started to laugh as well.  
  
"We should put a warning on her" Doc said to Bobby.  
  
"Yeah, has a tendency to spray drink out of her nose, rather like an elephant" Bobby replied "Be careful our suspect is armed with her nose and some pop." Doc snorted with laughter.  
  
"That's a good one Bobby"  
  
"Yeah well both of you gentleman would have no problem, your skulls are too thick for you to be in any danger" Faith retorted "In fact they'd probably consider you 2 more dangerous then me"  
  
"Oh she barks" Bobby responded "Wonder if she bites too?"  
  
"We probably don't want to find out, I imagine it would be quite painful for us."  
  
"Faith? Where are you?" Bosco's voice crackled over the radio "You were supposed to meet me 15 minutes ago."  
  
"I'll be right there Boz, sorry I lost track of time?"  
  
"Watch broken? Or do you not know how to use it. You see Faith a watch is used to keep you on time, difficult concept huh?"  
  
"For you definitely" she replied "I'm sure the rest of us have no problem" Bosco laughed.  
  
"You shouldn't talk Faith, cause when it comes to watches and being on time your with me"  
  
"Whatever Bosco I'll see you in a few minutes"  
  
"Sorry but I gotta go" Faith said, getting to her feet "I'll leave you some money for my dinner."  
  
"Don't be, it's about I got back to work" Doc assured her.  
Ty watched Alex anxiously. It'd been 2 days since they'd brought her in and she still hadn't woken up. He continued to massage her fingers, which had closed around his hand a few hours ago, delighting him. I was so convinced that it meant that she was going to be fine but what if she isn't?"  
  
"Ty?" Alex's soft voice cut through his thoughts. Quickly he glanced down, she was awake, blue eyes wide and confused in her pale face. She tightened her grip on his hand.  
  
"It's ok Ali, your safe, at Mercy, you'll be fine" he smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Is Kim...?" Alex started to say something but drifted back into unconscious once again. Ty smiled again, jubilant, thank you God. Then he went to find the doctor. After about 15 minutes of searching he found him.  
  
"She woke up" Ty informed him grinning boardly "Alex woke up" his eyes were all lit up and he had to fight to keep tears of pure joy from raining down his face.  
  
"That's an extremely good sign, but I must tell you, we're not out of the woods yet, that bullet damaged her heart, and it's important that she stays quiet, we don't want her to undo what we did in surgery. She's one tough girl, not many would have survived" Ty nodded, his smile gone, a worried frown replaced as he walked back to Alex's room. He pulled open the door and froze. Nurse surrounded the bed, one shouted for another to page Dr. Fields. Then he saw Alex. She was fighting them, screaming for them to let her go, and calling for him. Roughly, he pushed his way through to her.  
  
"Ali, Ali wake up its ok" he wrapped his arms around her "No one's going to hurt you" He soothed trying to calm her. The doctor burst in.  
  
"What's going on?" he demanded, striding over to the bed.  
  
"She's crashing" a nurse shouted and they forced him to leave, leave her there, screaming for him, trapped in some nightmare, nightmare that was killing her. Ty moaned and slumped against the wall. How much more will she have to go through he wondered, dejected.  
  
Kim anxiously gnawed on her fingernail. I'll go check on Alex, see how she's doing, I know Ty said he would call, but I should be there, she'd insist on staying there if it was me. Why do bad things always happen to good people? Who would want to hurt Alex? She drove to the hospital, all impatience drumming her fingers on the steering wheel whenever she had to stop. Can't lose Alex, not another partner, gotta make sure she's ok, gotta be there for her. After parking, she jogged into the hospital trying to avoid being drenched by the rain. She spotted Ty almost as soon as she entered the building, sitting on one of the chairs, staring out the window. Shouldn't he be with her, did something happen? Panicked thoughts dashed across her mind.  
  
"Ty? How's Alex?" she asked softly, sitting down beside him.  
  
"She was awake for a little bit but something happened and she crashed, they had to go back to surgery," he answered keeping his gaze fixed out the window. Kim trembled, oh god, Alex, no, this can't be happening, it just can't be. The room spun around her, and exhaustion, shock and stress took over, and she fainted, eyes rolling back in her head. Ty turned, at some sound and saw her fall, then reacted, stopping her from hitting the ground. Now what do I do? He wondered, what the hell just happened? 


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own third watch or any of the characters. Please don't sue  
  
Author's note: Ok im a bit slow updating ive had this chappy done for a while, and have another one almost done, so ill try and get the other up soon. But for now enjoy, sorry I kinda cliffhangered it. Please read and review, reviews make me write faster, give me ideas, that sorta thing.  
  
Ty looked at Kim, What the hell just happened, he wondered. Now what's going wrong? Gently he laid her on the chair, and acting on impulse dialed her home number. When there was no answer he swore, Where's Bobby? This guy is why to good at disappearing.  
  
"Ty?" Kim asked as he hung up, holding her head in her hands.  
  
"Kim! Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"I think so" she answered getting to her feet, and closing her eyes as the room spun about her.  
  
"Whoa, just take it easy, let me drive you home k?"  
  
"Why?" Kim objected, allowing Ty to lead her out of the room though.  
  
"So you can get some rest" he answered, trying Bobby again. Pick up the phone Bobby, come on, it ain't that hard.  
Bobby walked into the apartment, carrying the bags, and was surprised to find that Kim wasn't there.  
  
"Kim?" he called, walking into the kitchen, and as he set the bags down, he spied her note and was about to read it, when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Bobby Caffey speaking"  
  
"Bobby, its Ty, Can you come to Mercy?" Why, Bobby thought, confused, did something happen to Kim?"  
  
"Yeah I can why?" he asked, heart racing.  
  
"Kim, um collapsed and I was going to take her to her place but I don't want to leave" Ty explained "I mean she seems ok, but you know"  
  
"Yeah ok I'll be right over" Bobby answered "Bye, thanks Ty"  
Good, Ty thought with relief, as he glanced at Kim. She was standing in the doorway, looking pale, and very impatient.  
  
"I told you Ty, I'm fine" she informed him crossly.  
  
"Bobby's on his way" he responded.  
  
"Bobby? Why? I'm perfectly fine" Kim said, stressing the fine part of her answer.  
  
"You fainted Kim" Ty pointed out "That's not fine" Where is Bobby, what's taking him so long, I won't be able to keep her here forever. And what if they let me see Alex, hurry up Bobby. He sighed, wish the doctor would hurry up too. I have to know that she's ok. She has to be ok. He saw Bobby and waved him over.  
  
"You ok?" he asked, walking over to them.  
  
"I'm fine Bobby" Kim replied as he studied her, looking for the slightest sign, that she might faint again. "Really I am" she added as they were leaving. Ty watched them go, then sat back down, More waiting, what fun, he thought sarcastically. And he shifted in his chair trying to get comfortable. They really need to get new chairs, these ones are so damn hard, and most of them are broken. The door opened and the doctor walked in.  
  
"She's going to be fine, its very important that she stays quiet, we don't want her to undo any of the work we did in surgery." Ty nodded.  
  
"Can I see her?" he asked standing up, and moving towards the stairs.  
  
"Yes you can, but she MUST be kept quiet, it's a very crucial time for her, in terms of a full recovery, the bullet struck her right lung, and she's very lucky that we were able to repair it, but it has to be allowed to heal fully, it'll probably take a month or so"  
  
"And what about work?" Ty asked, his eyes reflecting his worry.  
  
"Well if everything looks good after a month, she can return to paramedicing and then firefighting a couple weeks after." He replied "Does she have any family other than you?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, her mom-Shit!" Ty answered, looking sheepish "I guess I forgot to call her, I'll do that in a little bit"  
Look at them Deryk thought, they really think I'm going to give up just because she didn't die. I want that bitch to suffer for ditching me. NO ONE ditches me and gets away with it. I'll wait a few weeks, make her think she's safe, then destroy that sense of security. It'd be so much easier if you'd just done what I wanted Alex, you know that? He'd moved up to her room. She looks so peaceful he thought, his darkening, I should destroy that peace now. But how will she fear me if she's not conscious. Wake up Taylor, he thought clutching his gun underneath his jacket, as rage took over his brain. Glancing around the hallways he slipped into the rook.  
  
"You can't run, you can't hide, there is not escape" he muttered, leveling his gun.  
"Hey!" Ty shouted, when he saw the man bending over Alex "Get away from her. What's going on? He wondered, moving towards him. Startled Deryk jumped. Then pulled the trigger twice, before turning it on himself. Ty stood frozen, in the doorway, his wide with shock. 


	15. Chapter 14

"Ty?" Alex asked the pain in her leg, dragging her out of sleep. Hurts so much. What's going on? She thought, closing her eyes as the pain washed over.  
  
"Ali, hang in there, its gonna be ok" he walked over to the bed "You just stay with me" he took her hand in his "help is on the way" She squeezed, to reassure him, as she fought to stay awake. Have to stay awake, shit that hurts, come on Alex, you can do this, for Ty. Don't let go. Alex thought focusing her attention of the pressure of his hand.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, spotting Deryk, and paling. "Ty, what's he doing here" her voice was shaky as she stared at him. He's dead, he's dead, he's not going to hurt you. Memories of the attack flooded her mind, and she found herself back in the warehouse.  
Ty watched her eyes go distant, where are they, he wondered, jamming his thumb on the nurse call button again. Then he reapplied pressure to the wound. I don't think she can hold out much longer.  
  
"Alex? Come on, stay with me" he tried to get her to focus on him. Why's she so not here, is she even conscious. With growing alarm, he watched as she started to toss and turn.  
  
"No, no, please Deryk, no, please" she cried" Ty help me, Deryk stop, Ty!' tears ran down her cheeks as she struggled.  
  
"Alex!" He reached out, and being careful not to pull any wires out, wrapped his arms around, surprised when she continued to fight, She knew him, he realized, but what's she asking him not to do, not to shoot her? He pondered that as the nurse and doctor came in. They stopped in the doorway shocked, watching as Ty struggled to hold her, and calm her. Both had blood all over them.  
  
"Help her!" he shouted at them, startling them into movement. The nurse injected a sedative in her arm as Ty got out of the way. Once she had calmed, somewhat, they took her away from him. Again. He sighed, how much more can she endure? Will I have to her go? I couldn't bear it, can't lose her. It'd me too much, keep fighting Ali.  
"I told you Bobby, I'm fine" Kim repeated, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Just humor me" He pleaded "Get some rest, I know you haven't been sleeping"  
  
"Sleeping? How can I sleep? Alex is lying up in the ICU and I could've done something to prevent it! She's my partner and she's been there for me, even though I haven't really been there for her. Why didn't I do something? I should've done something. Bobby, I knew she was in trouble and I did nothing! Nothing Bobby! Nothing at all!" she raised her tear stained face to look at him. "Why do my partners always suffer, could it be that its me, that they suffer because of me? Am I making people suffer needlessly? I will not rest until I know that Alex is going to be ok" She turned away from him, her body shuddering with sobs. Bobby sighed and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You listen to me Kim, I don't know what led to Alex getting shot, but it wasn't your fault. And me getting shot was mine, I chose to flush his drugs, not you. I knew what it would do, and I chose to do so anyway. So none of it was your fault. It had nothing to do with you being my partner" he looked her straight in the eyes. "It had nothing to do with you, in no way was it your fault. Now go sleep and after you wake up we'll go to Mercy"  
  
"I won't sleep" Kim insisted but lay down on the bed anyway. I won't have to know if Alex will be ok. She thought as her eyes closed against her will.  
Bobby smiled as she went to sleep. It isn't her fault, I can't let her think that, because it isn't. I really hope Alex will be ok. I'll deal with the rest later, find out what happened to Alex, so that Kim will stop blaming herself. Wonder how Davis is doing?  
Davis leapt to his feet as the doctor came in.  
  
"How is she" he demanded.  
  
"She's going to be fine, we repaired the damage done to her leg with no problem" he replied, "You can go see her" Ty nodded at him, and went up to Alex's room. That scared me so much, I thought I was going to lose her. What if he had killed her, who was he? How does she know him? Why would anyone want to hurt Ali? He opened the door and walked in, smiling when he saw that she was waking.  
  
"Hey Ali" he said, his voice low, he took her hand and sat down.  
Where? What happened? Alex thought as she woke up, feeling dazed and confused. She blinked, closing her eyes against the bright light, and images of Deryk flashed through her mind, threatening to overwhelm her. She tried to fight the memories but found herself back in the warehouse with Deryk. No, she begged, trapped by her own memories. Don't Deryk please, Ty help, please, she pleaded, as he towered over her. "Alex?" Ty's voice cut through the memories, like a knife, freeing from the images. She shuddered and looked into his warm brown eyes.  
She looks so pale, so unlike her. What's got her so upset? She's totally spaced out, wish I could do something.  
  
"Ty?" Alex shivered, tightening her fingers on his hand "I'm sorry"  
  
"Sorry!?!' He exclaimed " You have nothing to be sorry for"  
  
"I couldn't, I couldn't stop him, I should've stopped, I just let him, he said he was going to hurt you, I didn't" She broke of as she was transported back to the warehouse by her mind. Ty watched her concerned, how can she think that she has something to be sorry for? I wish I could do something. He thought for the millionth time. He jumped when Alex cried out.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it! Deryk, please, Ty, no leave him alone, he didn't do anything!"  
  
"Alex, its ok, sssh, its ok" he reached out and wrapped his arms around her, then carefully climbed onto the bed, so that she was laying on him. He held her close, stroking her hair, and rocking her back and forth "Its ok Ali"  
Ty's voice, once again freed her from the awful memories, and she rested her head on his chest, with tears raining down her cheeks, I can't believe I'm doing this, its just that I feel so safe, with him holding me, I really shouldn't be falling apart on him. I have to pull myself together.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't mean to dump on you"  
  
"No, don't be sorry, its ok, I want you to be happy Ali, that the most important thing, whatever makes you happy is good with me, personally I like having you with me, in my arms. I like knowing that your safe and going to be ok. I was so scared that I was going to lose you, when you went missing, and even more so, when we found you, and if you had died it would've been my fault. My fault because I knew something was wrong, Kim told me. I haven't really been the best boyfriend, but I'm going to start, I'll always be there for you Ali, and I'll never let anyone hurt you again I promise"  
  
"Thank you, Ty," she yawned, fighting sleep "You have so been a good boyfriend" Alex murmured before falling asleep.  
  
~  
  
Ty smiled as he looked at the sleeping Alex, I wish I could make everything right for her, make none of what happened have happened. He replayed what the doctor had told him in his mind.  
  
"The bullet her knee, and damaged important ligaments and her kneecap, its has to be given time to heal, if she puts to much stress on it, serious damage could be done. We'll have her on crutches for a while, and then you can let her put weight on it, we'll give her a brace to support it." That still sound serious, I'll be there the whole time Ali, every step of the way, and after I promise. 


	16. Chapter 15

I do not own Third Watch or any of the characters, please don't sue  
  
Author's note: Ok here's the next chapter, I'm kind of struggling with what should happen next so if you have any idea, please feel free to email at innocent_angel_child@hotmail.com . Or should I just leave it at that. This takes place about 2 weeks after she was released from hospital.  
  
Ty watched as Alex worked  
  
"You don't need to do that Ali" he said glancing at her "Me or Carlos could do it, your supposed to be taking it easy"  
  
"Ty I'm fine" Alex replied "You guys are letting me live here, eat your food and I feel like I should be something" That and if I keep busy I won't think about Deryk, Alex thought and shivered at the thought of him. Stupid crutches she thought, as she almost fell, they always get in the way. Yet she knew she needed them, her knee wasn't bearing weight yet.  
  
"Kim's coming at 10" she told Ty "we're going to the park, so I'll be out of your and Nieto's way"  
  
"Your not in the way" Ty answered automatically "Why don't you eat something before you go?"  
  
"No I'm not hungry" she answered  
  
"You don't enough" he protested "food is important"  
  
" Can we talk about this later" she asked abruptly "Kim's going to be here soon"  
  
"No we can't" Ty answered "Your working yourself in the ground, not eating and you refuse to sleep, your not taking care of yourself and I want to know why"  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about this right now" Alex said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Alex please" he tried " You need to eat, sleep and let yourself heal"  
  
"Kim's bringing lunch" she replied, I can't do this now, can't explain now. The doorbell rang and Alex went to answer it, escaping from his questions.  
  
~  
  
Kim waited, impatiently, for Alex to open the door.  
  
"Hey, you ready to go? " Kim asked when Alex opened the door. She studied in her friend, surprised at how slim she was and the dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"Yep" Alex answered. Kim watched her friend with anxious eyes as they made their way to the elevator. Is she really ok? Kim wondered as they got in. Impulsively she reached out to steady her friend as the elevator lurched, causing Alex to lose her balance.  
  
"You ok?" Kim asked when she saw Alex wince.  
  
"Yeah fine" she answered, closing her eyes wearily. Kim watched, her worry growing with every minute. She's not she realized, something's just not right. When they got down, Kim heard Alex sigh and glanced at the stairs that led to the parking lot.  
  
"I'll bring the car around" She said and started down the stairs, leaving Alex to wait. They should have an elevator going down Kim thought bitterly. It took her 5 minutes to bring the car around.  
  
~  
  
Alex crutched over to the car, and with Kim's help got in the car, flashes of white hot pain going through her knee. I hate this, having to depend on people, I wish this stupid knee would hurry up and get better. Feeling slightly dizzy she leaned her head against the seat as Kim walked around to the other side of the car.  
  
~  
  
Kim watched Alex rest her head on the seat, she's absolutely exhausted, maybe I should've waited to do this, I don't get it, is she not resting and taking it easy. When they got there and had parked, Kim led Alex over to a secluded spot, on the edge of the park. She watched as Alex lowered herself to the ground, then plopped down beside her.  
  
"So how ya doing Alex?" Kim asked "And don't say your fine cause any one can see that your not" Alex looked at her surprised, that she had picked up on that.  
  
"I don't really know Kim" she admitted " Some days I feel like I'm ok again, but a lot of the time I feel like curling up and dying right there and then, I don't know what's wrong with me" Her blue eyes were troubled and shining with unshed tears. Kim opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Alex started to speak again.  
  
" I couldn't stop him Kim, he hurt me so much, and that was just before " she shuddered but continued " I was so scared that he was going to kill me, but now I wish he had"  
  
"Alex!" Kim exclaimed, shocked. Oh no, don't say that Alex " No don't talk like that, I, we'll get through this, together, I promise, I'll help you every step of the way, just please promise me that you won't try to kill yourself."  
  
"Well its true" Alex said " I do wish that , Kim, I couldn't stop him, and when I close my eyes, or when I'm not busy, I feel him in me again, feel him beating me, I can't do this anymore, it'll haunt me forever."  
  
"He raped you?" Kim asked " Oh Alex" Oh god, now what do I do, I don't know, how I can help her "Look Alex I can't undo what happened, but it'll get better, he's dead Alex, he can't hurt you, we'll find someone to help ok?" she pleaded, tears raining down her cheeks, I can't let her kill herself, she's my partner and one of my best friends , I can't let her do that.  
  
"I can't, Kim, I just want to forget it all" she replied, not meeting Kim's eyes.  
  
"Look at me, we'll go together, and you only have to say what you want, I meant it when I said I'll help you get through this, please Alex" Alex looked away, still refusing to meet Kim's eyes as she thought it over.  
  
"Ok" Alex gulped and agreed "I'll try" She finally met Kim's eyes and Kim was shocked by the pain, confusion and fear in them. She wrapped her arms Alex, trying to comfort her. Alex buried her face in Kim's shoulder and let the tears fall. Kim rubbed her friend's shuddering back, I wish I could stop the memories from hurting her.  
  
"Its gonna be ok Alex, you'll see"  
  
~  
  
Ty stared off into space as Sully drove the car. Images of Alex flashed through his mind, the pain in her eyes, when she had said she didn't want to talk about why she wasn't taking care of herself. I shouldn't have pushed........  
  
~  
  
Alex opened the door, to Ty's apartment, smiling at Kim.  
  
"Want to come in, watch a movie or something?" she asked "Unless you have Joey that is"  
  
"Sure, Jimmy's got Joey, full custody remember?" Kim asked bitterly.  
  
"Right, sorry" Alex replied, Why did I ask about that, she mentally kicked herself, that was so stupid. "What movie do you want to watch?"  
  
"Erin Brockavich" Kim answered instantly "That is the BEST movie" Alex laughed.  
  
"I don't think Ty and Carlos have that one, so we'll have to rent"  
  
"I'll run over to my place and get my copy" Kim said, standing up "Back in five"  
  
" K" Alex called, as she headed into the kitchen to look for popcorn.  
  
~  
  
Kim pulled up to her place, thinking wistfully of Joey. I wish he could be here with me. She walked up the steps, not really paying attention to where she was going.  
  
"Kim" Jimmy was standing there, with Joey in his arms. She stared at him, startled, What's he doing here?  
  
"What are you doing here" she asked, confused, and she looked at Joey. He was crying and clinging to Jimmy.  
  
"He, um" Jimmy started to talk, but Kim just held her arms out to Joey, taking him from Jimmy.  
  
"Mommy, I fell and it really hurt, and, and" Joey burst into fresh sobs.  
  
"What happened Jimmy" Kim demanded.  
  
"That's what I was going to tell you, he fell of the playground at school"  
  
"Fell? Jimmy? What are you talking about?" Kim rocked Joey back and forth "It's ok baby, its ok"  
  
"His teacher said he was playing on the monkey bars and his hands slipped" Kim was focused on Joey, by now, murmuring to him softly.  
  
"I wanna stay with you " he whimpered, with his face buried in her shoulder. Kim looked at Jimmy.  
  
"Just tonight, please?" she pleaded with him "I'll drop him at school in the morning and you can pick him up"  
  
"Ok" Jimmy reluctantly agreed as Kim disappeared into the house, she came back out a few minutes later, carrying the movie"  
  
"Where are you going?" Jimmy demanded  
  
"Over to Alex's" Kim replied "We're going to watch a movie" She carried Joey out to the car, and drove off.  
  
"See you tomorrow" she called.  
  
"Hey Alex" Kim called "Look who I found"  
  
"Joey?" Alex looked at them as they came in from her spot on the table "Come here bud, I got some popcorn"  
  
"Popcorn?" Joey asked, smiling, as Kim laughed and set him on the ground. Pretty soon they were all curled up on the couch watching the movie.  
  
~  
  
Ty came in yawning, that shift seemed like it was never going to end, he opened the door and walked in. He smiled, for the first time that day, when he saw Kim, and Alex asleep on the couch, with Joey sandwiched in between them. Careful not to disturb Joey or Kim, he shook Alex, who glanced at him sleepily.  
  
"Hey" she said softly, and started to reach for crutches. Ty shook his head at her, and lifted her up, she sighed and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Thank you" she murmured, tiredly, as he carried her to bed.  
  
"No problem" he answered, pulling the covers back and lying her down on the bed. Then he went into the other room and woke Kim up. She quietly gathered Joey up and left, saying a quiet good-bye. Ty watched them leave, and walked back into the bedroom. He lay down beside Alex, and cuddled her close, she wrapped her arms, around him and rested her head against his chest, only half awake. They fell asleep holding each other. 


End file.
